Secret Luv
by chinadoll-chic005
Summary: SORRY! i can't upload chapter 4! i'm having some difficulties so you'll have to wait, for ppl who've already read the three chapters. for ppl who have'nt .......R/R plz!
1. Dear Diary

This is my second fanfic. The other one was just a practice to warm me up. I hope you like it!  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1 ~ Dear Diary  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
Hermione pulled out her diary from the shelf and pushed the key in the lock. She twisted it around for a moment, then heard a ~CLICK~.  
  
  
  
She took out a pen and started writing.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
  
  
All I could concentrate on today was Harry. How can a boy like him seduce me so much? Whenever he touches me, I feel tingles running up and down my spine. Whenever he smiles at me I can't move from the spot that I'm on.. How can this be happening!  
  
  
  
Tomorrow is back to Hogwarts for me! I'll be glad to meet Harry and Ron again. Maybe this year Harry and I tell each other how we feel. Diary, this is more than just a crush.  
  
  
  
Diary? I wonder if Harry feels the same for me. I wonder what he is doing right now...  
  
  
  
Well, goodnight and I'll talk to you tomorrow. My mum'll get angry if I stay up too late.  
  
  
  
Hermione G.  
  
  
  
Hermione put her things away and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
Harry asked Ron, 'I wonder if Hermione feels the same way for me.'  
  
  
  
'Well, you can't stop thinking about her so you might as well tell her how you feel about her.' He answered  
  
  
  
' I don't understand you sometimes, Ron. Face it. You aren't my mum and never will be.'  
  
  
  
Ron was surprised at what Harry said.  
  
  
  
Harry hugged his pillow and continued, ' I'll never know my parents.'  
  
  
  
'Of course you won't. thet're d-dd-'  
  
  
  
'You can say it if you wan't'  
  
  
  
But Ron shook his head. 'Let's talk about something else. Like..tomorrow.'  
  
  
  
Harry smiled to himself at what a good friend he had. He felt like hugging Ron.  
  
  
  
' I hope they don't cancel quidditch like they did last year for the Triwizard Tournament.' Harry muttered.  
  
  
  
' Yeah, it's no fun watching people get hurt' sniggered Ron. They laughed hard and held on to Ron's bed for support.  
  
I hope tomorrow will turn out great, Harry thought. 


	2. Something to talk about

************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER 2~Something to talk about.  
  
************************************************************  
  
'Hello Harry' Hermione whispered sexily.  
  
'Hi Hermione.,' he muttered softly, cupping her breasts.  
  
'Wanna come to bed?' Hermione asked with a smirk.  
  
Harry grinned and nodded, 'sure...'  
  
Harry picked Hermione up and eyed her as he walked backwards toward the hotel bedroom.  
  
He pushed her down on the bed and pulled the buttons off of her white blouse.  
  
She ripped his shirt off and tugged at his belt.  
  
Harry smiled as he felt her hand exploring under his underpants. He stiffened and breathed heavily as she gripped his cock hard.  
  
Hermione kissed his chest and they were gone.  
  
They stripped each other's clothes off and Hermione pulled herself onto him.  
  
Harry relaxed as her tongue ran all over his body. She made him moan with pleasure.  
  
Just as Harry decided it was his turn....Hermione woke up.  
  
*****************************  
  
'Hermione! Wake up! Get ready. Harry's coming to pick you up from our house!' screamed Mrs. Granger's shrill voice from the kitchen.  
  
Hermione sighed as she knew that she wasn't really having hot, wet, sex with Harry at a luxury Hotel.  
  
She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.  
  
'Hermione!' Harry's voice rang out in the corridor, 'I 've come to pick you up.'  
  
Hermione gasped delightfully and quickly got dressed into a blue tank top and white flared pants.  
  
'Hi!' she said happily.  
  
'You're excited aren't you!' Harry guessed.  
  
'Of course I am, silly! I love going to Hogwarts. Starting school and everything.' Hermione lied quickly.  
  
'We have some time to talk. D'you wanna?'  
  
'Uh..sure.' Hermione nodded.  
  
'Ummmm. Oh, Ron's dad got a new station wagon and so he's going to take us to platform nine and three quarters, Kings Square.'  
  
'Oh, yes. Do you know if there's been any interruption with the Ministry of Magic? I know that Cornelius Fudge nearly got arrested for trying to do a cusre on Dumbledore. He still wont believe that you-know-who is back to his- or should I say-its full strength.'  
  
Harry looked at Hermione with dismay. 'I feel to sorry for Cedric. He shouldn't have died like that.'  
  
'Yes, yes.'  
  
'Hermione, do you think Vold- I mean you-know-who's going to come back to Hogwarts this year?' Harry asked quietly.  
  
'Well, that depends on Dumbledore. If he stays or not.' She answered without hesitation.  
  
'But think about it. You-know-who's strong again. Even if Dumbledore's around. Voldermort...'  
  
Harry saw Hermione flinch at the word.  
  
'You-know who,' Harry continued, 'can still get to me. I'll have to be more careful this year.'  
  
Hermione nodded. She couldn't agree more.  
  
Harry shuddered as he remembered when he saw Voldemort's eyes. Two slits, like a cat, glaring at him, his scar burning....'  
  
'Harry! I heard Ron. He's waiting down stairs.' Hermione looked at him with a weird expression on her face., 'Are you okay, Harry?'  
  
'Uh, yeah. I'm fine.' Harry gave her a satisfying grin and walked to the door.  
  
Hermione shook her head and tsked a couple of times until when he muttered, 'Shuddup' with an annoying voice.  
  
*********************************  
  
Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks. 


	3. The Birds and the Bees

THANKS FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS!!!! Thank you so much. You don't know how much it means to me. I love you guys. (I'm just kidding) ENJOY... ************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER 3~The Birds and the Bees.  
  
************************************************************  
  
'Hi guys,' mumbled Ron with a grin.  
  
'Yeah. Oooh, nice car, Mr. Weasley. I'm no expert but I bet it has a lot of extras which means it cost a lot??' said Harry hesitantly, trying not to look at Mrs. Weasley as if she had a grudge.  
  
But to Harry's surprise, she turned her head to face him with a smile, corner to corner.  
  
'Hi everybody, have a nice holiday?'  
  
Nobody answered and so she asked, 'Why is everyone so glum today? You 're going back to Hodwarts. Don't you like it?'  
  
'Well, mother...' said Percy with a posh but half quiet voice, 'at Hogwarts, they've decided to have sex education for fifth graders.'  
  
'WHAT??!!' Harry and Hermione shrieked with delight, but trying to hide it.  
  
'Yes,' sighed Ron, 'We're gonna learn the Birds and the Bees.'  
  
After that, everyone fell silent.  
  
Harry thought, if we're learning sex education than we're going to have to learn to have sex! Oh but I wonder if it's just going to be about puberty. I hope it's not. I can't wait to have corny sex with that hot Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry bulge. She felt like pulling it out of his undies and licking and sucking it on and on. Well I hope it's thick and long. A girl can't resist huge cums.  
  
'You know, my mother taught me how to have sex,' said Mrs. Weasley quite unexpectantly, ' I'll tell you if you like...'  
  
Harry thought, YES YES TEACH ME! GET ME HORNY!!!  
  
Hermione tried to hide a grin, and covered it up pretty well.  
  
Nobody said anything so Mrs. Weasley continued.  
  
'Well. It takes a girl and a boy as you know. And then the boy's penis goes into the girl's vagina and they climax.'  
  
Ron blushed at what kind of mum he had. IT WAS SO EMBARRASSING!  
  
Harry grinned privately and looked at Hermione she looked back and blushed.  
  
Nobody talked for the rest of the ride everyone was relieved when they reached Kings Square, all except the horny couple.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Thanks again for the reviews. Review this one and ask me if I should go on with this story. BYE FOR NOW.......So long. ^_^ 


End file.
